


冬季到台北来看雨

by Katyusha_Maximova



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyusha_Maximova/pseuds/Katyusha_Maximova
Summary: 重组家庭文学，step siblings衍生，lingling&chingching一句话：两个单身爸爸的相亲以及之后发生的事情。已完结，一共五章，HE。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

陈韦丞到了约定的咖啡馆才明白为什么父母说这个人跟他的条件差不多。

对方长相很文静，面皮也白，看到他来了，先递给他名片。

“杨博尧，”他说，“29岁，现在离异单身，有一个小孩。”

陈韦丞知道他们这样的人相亲的时候在担心什么。他接过了名片，说道：“陈韦丞，28岁，是一个医生。”

他善意地提醒道：“不用有什么负担。你家里人应该跟你说过了吧，我也有一个小孩，刚刚两岁。你家多大？”

“我家的已经四岁了。”杨博尧说道。

“那已经上幼儿园了吧。”

“在上幼儿园了。你家应该也快了。”

“我打算三岁送她去幼儿园，还有一年。”

陈韦丞呡了一口咖啡，端详着杨博尧的名片。上面画着一个小提琴的解剖图。

“你是乐手？还拉小提琴？”

“是的。我在台北乐团工作。”杨博尧点点头。

“我以前学过一阵子小提琴，但不是很通。”

“没关系。相亲碰到同行才是比较尴尬的事情。”杨博尧很风趣，可以看出来他在社交生活里是如鱼得水的那种人，逗得陈韦丞咧嘴笑。

“在乐团工作忙吗？”陈韦丞问道。

“跟医生来比不算什么吧。”

“冒昧问一句，为什么离婚了呢？”陈韦丞问道。

“性格不合。”杨博尧吐出了这四个字。

他当时是想要定下来的。前妻是他在澳大利亚求学工作认识的一个白人女人。在外漂泊了很多年，能在异国大陆上安家是他期盼了很久的事。但是即便是结婚，后来还有了孩子，依旧没有让他得偿所愿。女人承受不了婚后的种种，还有感情和生活的变故，在哺乳期里提出了离婚。

女人不想要孩子，所以孩子判给了他。他一个人在异国带着孩子左支右绌，加上在家乡的父母老了需要照料，所以从澳大利亚的乐团辞职回了台北，在台北乐团考了下一个位置。

“那你呢，”杨博尧笑笑道，“怎么未婚就有了孩子。”

“我的前女友…。”陈韦丞讲故事显然没有杨博尧熟练，“…她跟别人跑了。留给我这个孩子。”

陈韦丞嘴笨。故事其实比这要复杂得多。他跟他前女友两家其实已经在讨论订婚了。可是他前女友突然觉悟了她真爱不是陈韦丞，跟个街头混混私奔了。这场婚事当然不了了之。

可是事情没有到这里截止。订婚黄了之后过了快一年，陈韦丞接到台北一个小诊所的电话，再见到她前女友竟然在太平间里。她女友跟混混私奔之后竟然怀孕了，混混抛弃了她。她在这个地下小诊所里生产，然后死于产后大出血。

女友家家风严谨，不认这个孩子。陈韦丞父母信佛，不愿意看到孩子流落福利院造孽，只好把这个孩子领回自己家里养着。于是，陈韦丞，不满三十，未婚有子。

杨博尧识趣，对方是有故事的人，他也没有再问，他说道：“我家是个女孩。你家呢？”

“我家也是个女孩！”陈韦丞惊喜的说，“女孩比男孩好带。”他补充道。

“是真的，要是男孩我就一个头两个大了，”杨博尧说道，“那你家平时谁带孩子？你一个人带吗？”

“我上班的时候我爸妈带她。我下班之后就自己带了。”

“你跟你爸妈住在一起啊？”杨博尧问道。

陈韦丞点点头，“暂时是这样。如果结婚会单独买房子的。”

“你呢？”他说。

“我一个人带她。我跟我爸妈不住在一起。父母家离乐团太远。我跟我女儿两个在乐团旁边租房子住。”杨博尧说道。

“医生工作很辛苦吧。你平时几点上班几点下班？”杨博尧也不兜圈子，直直切入了正题。

陈韦丞被戳到了痛处，挠挠头，他工作时间长又不规律，这是他迫切要找个生活上搭档的原因。

“早上大概七点就要出门吧，然后去医院，如果正常情况，晚上八点肯定能下班，回到家大概八点半。如果碰我看急诊或者值班就说不好了，半夜回来都有可能。”

“那是挺忙的。赚得不少吧。”杨博尧喝了一口咖啡。

陈韦丞重重地点头，“这个你放心。不然也不会做医生了。你在乐团呢？”他问道。

“以前学过乐器。但从来也没了解过乐团工作是怎样的。没想到这次给了机会。”陈韦丞摸摸自己的鼻子说道。

“乐团工作跟普通工作一样。做五休二，但是周末上班有演出。我女儿有课在周六周日，我就没办法送她。”这是他离异了4年之后再出来相亲的原因。

“这么早就开始上课外班了吗？以后也想做医生吗？”陈韦丞说笑道。

“要是这样就好了。她可千万不要继承我算不了数的能力。现在也就送她去学声乐，舞蹈。别的什么数学课英语课这样的等她上小学之后再讲吧。”

“打算学乐器吗？”

“到时候再讲吧。她如果想学的话，我就自己教她。”

“这样倒是省下上乐器班的钱了。”

“你女儿要是以后想学小提琴，可以来找我给你打折，或者我给你介绍同事。”杨博尧说笑道。

“说到这个，”陈韦丞伸手叫了旁边的侍应生，要了一张便签纸和一支铅笔，“医生没有名片，”他在纸上唰唰写下一行号码和自己的名字，“这是我的电话号码。以后你家里人想要看病可以来找我。大家不一定要成情侣，交个朋友，以后好帮忙。”

杨博尧收下了便签纸，“一定一定。”

……

陈韦丞回到家里，在门口换鞋进家，去洗手间洗了手。陈爸坐在餐桌边上带着眼镜看报纸，看到儿子回来了，说道：“今天相亲感觉怎么样？”

“人还不错。但跟我不合适。”

“怎么不合适了？”陈爸问道。

“双职工，我们两个都要上班，家里没人带孩子。”

“我还以为你们都有孩子，至少能相互理解一下。要不再聊聊？”陈爸说道。

“再看吧，”陈韦丞说道，“我去看青青。”

杨博尧开车去了幼儿园，把女儿接回出租屋。回到出租屋之后，他接到他妈的电话。他让玲玲去茶几上写幼儿园作业。

“今天相亲怎么样？”杨妈妈问。

“人家一看就是奔着结婚来的。跟我不合适。”

“你不想结婚吗？”

杨博尧疲惫地说道：“妈，您别管了。我现在不想想这个。”

他看着女儿玲玲的脸。她长得大了，脸蛋越发显现出混血的特点，这让他想起他的前妻。

他也曾经有过要定下来的想法。

———TBC———


	2. Chapter 2

陈韦丞看了下排班表，下个礼拜六他轮到一天休息。他发短信给杨博尧，问他下个礼拜六有没有演出，他想去支持一下。

杨博尧推荐给他周六当天的莫扎特音乐会。那是他周六演的最后一场，演完就下班了。

陈韦丞到乐团的网站上定了那一场观众席里中间靠前的票。他又问结束之后杨博尧有没有时间跟他吃一顿晚饭 

杨博尧回他说他下班之后要去接女儿。

陈韦丞说道可以带他女儿一起来，他很想见见她，他正好也有一些育儿的问题想要请教杨博尧。

过了一会儿，陈韦丞看到回信，杨博尧答应了。

陈韦丞没有带青青，他的女儿。一是青青年龄还太小，音乐厅不允许小孩进去。二是青青那个时候要睡觉。

他打电话订了一个乐团附近的餐厅。礼拜六那天开车去了音乐厅。

他落座之后，乐团开始进场。他一眼就瞅见了弦乐部门里提着小提琴的杨博尧。他坐在一提第一排，穿着黑西装，黑西裤，白衬衫，白领结，跟他上一次相亲见面的时候很不一样。

他之前学过一点小提琴。杨博尧乐声虽然淹没在整个弦乐部门里，但是从他在乐团里的座位和起手的姿势中能看出他坚实的技术。

他沉浸在乐团的声音当中，差点睡着。前两天是他在科室里值班，连着两天忙到半夜才回家，等他深夜一个人打开门的时候。青青和父母都睡熟了。父母留给他在桌上的饭菜已经完全冷了。他捡了一点放在微波炉里热了吃。

青青睡在他卧室里。他不敢推门进去，怕把女儿吵醒。自己冲了个澡，在沙发上睡了。第二天天刚亮，他又要赶去医院。

他还不到三十岁，想要趁年轻好好拼一拼事业。但是家里的事不能没人管。父母年龄也大了，就算能帮他带孩子也带不了几年。

他看到音乐厅舞台上闪闪发光的杨博尧，在心里摇了摇头。

他那颗柔软的爱人的心阻止他去做把人束缚住的事情。他不可以这么做。

音乐会散场之后，杨博尧在出口截住了陈韦丞。他在后台换回了常服，穿着米色的卫衣和灰色的休闲裤。

“现在去哪？”陈韦丞说道。

“去幼儿园接我女儿。”杨博尧说。

“开你车开我车？”陈韦丞说。

“你开车了？”杨博尧问道。

“嗯。”陈韦丞点点头。

“开我车吧。”杨博尧说，“去餐厅你帮我导航行吗？”

陈韦丞点头说道，“没问题。”

陈韦丞上了杨博尧的车，跟他自己的车上一样，后排装了个儿童安全座椅。

杨博尧一路往幼儿园开，他显然对从乐团到幼儿园的这一路很熟悉，根本不需要导航。

他们一路没说什么话。陈韦丞还是有些累，低下头刷手机。

他们在幼儿园门口停下。两个人都下了车。陈韦丞跟在杨博尧身后进了幼儿园。

那时候已经七点多了。幼儿园里面没有什么人。就一间教室还亮着灯，一个女老师在旁边看着一个小女孩写作业。

女老师看到杨博尧来了，轻轻拍拍旁边小女孩，“玲玲，你爸爸来了。”

小女孩站起来，撞到杨博尧怀里，“爸爸！”她甜甜地说道。

杨博尧摸了摸女孩的发顶，对陈韦丞说道：“这是我女儿。Catherine Yang，杨凯玲。”

“这是陈叔叔，他今天要带我们去吃好吃的。”杨博尧对女儿说。

“玲玲是吗？我可以这么叫她吗？”

杨博尧点点头，让玲玲到陈韦丞那里玩。他自己去跟女老师说两句话。

他们两一人牵着玲玲的一只小手走回车上。杨博尧说：“我给她在这里报了全托，早上上班之前给她送过来。加了一点钱，这样会有老师看她到我下班这个时候。以后你女儿也可以像这样，生活上的压力会减轻很多。”

陈韦丞得到了建议，点点头。可是没有任何幼儿园能帮他托到半夜下班。

杨博尧打开车的后座，看着杨凯玲爬进去，给她系好安全带。

“走吧，去哪？你来导航。”杨博尧说道。

陈韦丞在Google地图里输入餐厅的地址。杨博尧稍微瞥了一眼，看见地图上标记的陈韦丞工作的医院。

“这是你工作的医院吗？”杨博尧问道。

陈韦丞点点头。

“那离我乐团不远。以后会很方便。”他打了一下方向盘。

到了餐厅，陈韦丞报了自己的姓名，有侍应生来引他们入座。杨博尧拉着杨凯玲坐下，说道：“玲玲，去谢谢你陈叔叔。是你陈叔叔带我们来的。”

杨凯玲说道：“谢谢你，陈叔叔。”

“不用谢。”

杨博尧说：“你下次可以把你女儿也带来。我也想见见她。你还没有告诉我她的名字。”

“她叫陈瑶青，”陈韦丞说道，“我们叫她青青。”

“回顾生碧色，动摇扬缥青。是我父亲给取的。”陈韦丞顿了顿。

他说：“那时候我还没有像现在这样…成熟。这个孩子来家的时候，我都蒙了。我连着傻了两个礼拜，不知道应该做什么。我父母在最先的的时候安顿好她，取了名字，办了证件。”

“抱歉。”陈韦丞说道。

“没关系。”

杨博尧低头对杨凯玲说：“这个陈叔叔家里也有一个女儿哦，比你小两岁，是你的妹妹。”

杨凯玲只顾着吃，头都不抬。

“你看看。”杨博尧一摊手。

“你家青青呢？还在吃辅食吗？”杨博尧问道。

陈韦丞回答说是。

“你自己做吗？还是你爸妈做。”

“我爸妈做多一点。我自己会做，有空也做给她吃。我总要知道怎么弄，以后终究是要跟他们分开的。”

杨博尧点点头说，“玲玲这么大的时候。我喜欢给她做一点鱼还有虾，一些豆制品，书上说这样营养好。”

“嗯，青青喜欢吃鱼。我经常炖鱼汤给她喝，然后把鱼肉剁碎了混在稀饭里…”

陈韦丞的手机响了，他一看是科室的值班号码，“不好意思我接下电话。”他走到厕所去接，心里有种不祥的预感。

他小跑着回来，说道：“对不起，今晚上科室里人手不够，医院叫我回去。我得先走了。我去买单，你和玲玲两个不用继续吃吧。真的对不住。”

“没关系没关系，”杨博尧说道，“你把账单给我，回去我转一半给你。”

陈韦丞已经叫了服务生拿走信用卡埋单，“不用了。这顿是我请你。而且中途我还走了，是我不对，更要我来付了。你要是想要请我，以后还有机会呢。”他说道。

“好吧。”杨博尧说道，“那你怎么去医院？你的车不在这。”

“我打车去。今天估计要住在医院了。”他说。

“你路上注意安全。”他目送着陈韦丞离开。

杨博尧又草草吃了两口就落了箸，看着女儿。

“玲玲，你喜欢陈叔叔吗？”他问道。

玲玲看着爸爸回答道：“他是个医生，会很忙。”

———TBC———


	3. Chapter 3

杨博尧没有停止相亲。他和陈韦丞保持着隔三差五的联系，一面又去跟新人碰碰运气。遗憾的是并没有收获。

他对伴侣有着很清晰的要求。他相亲并不是像毫无结婚经验的人一样是为了探索方向，他是将应选者往他的需求框框里头套。

套来套去最后发现还是陈韦丞比较合适，如果他不是个忙得脚不沾地的医生的话。

世上的事很难得到圆满。杨博尧自己非常明白这一点。

但是他结婚的需求也没有那么迫切了。乐团每年一个多月的假期即将到来。他可以周六周日送玲玲上各种课外班，不用太早也不过晚地接送她上下幼儿园。

陈韦丞却越来越焦虑。青青渐渐地大了，他在为她找合适的幼儿园。杨博尧的建议很有实操性，但他不想青青太不合群。他不想他家青青做那个最早到学校，又最晚离开的人。他也不想青青，他的爸妈因为他自己遭受非议，这些他在医院里已经听够了。

他跟杨博尧下一次见面来得非常快。杨博尧乐团组织员工体检，就近安排在他们医院里。杨博尧做完检查以后约陈韦丞中午吃个便饭。

他们约在医院附近的一家法式简餐厅里。

杨博尧看到陈韦丞眼下乌青，问道：“你怎么了？最近工作很忙吗？”

陈韦丞摇摇头说道：“工作还好。在忙给青青找幼儿园的事。”

“是找不到全托幼儿园吗？”杨博尧问道。

“幼儿园考虑了几个，也有全托班。但是接送太麻烦了。我下班时间太晚了。”

“你爸妈不能送吗？”

“我爸妈最近身体不太好，我不想再麻烦他们。而且本来打算把青青送上幼儿园以后我就跟她搬出来住。我父母年纪大了，我也二十多快三十了，再住在一起不合适。”

“同事愿不愿意帮忙呢？我以前接不了玲玲的时候，都是让同事接过来送到乐团里。”

陈韦丞苦笑道：“行是行，就是怕他们的嘴在青青前面说不好听的话。青青是我的孩子，我不想让她听这些。”

医院里面人事忙，闲下来之后讲一些八卦。讲来讲去无非就是他未婚又有孩子的事情。

“我知道。”杨博尧说道。一个人带孩子引发的风言风语，乐团里也不是没有。

“要不你这样呢，”杨博尧说，“你让青青上玲玲的那个幼儿园。早上你正常把青青送过去，然后晚上我把玲玲和青青一起接回来。你下班之后再到我这把青青接走。两个孩子在一起也做个伴。”

“你医院跟我乐团离得不远。你就算出来租房子住，也不会租的太远吧。”

“可以吗？”陈韦丞说道。

“不然你要怎么办呢？你要不下个月就送去试试，正好我下个月开始乐团放一个月的假，可以照顾到两个孩子。如果可以你就早点送她去幼儿园，你也能轻松些。不行的话，我们再想办法。”

“谢谢谢谢你。”陈韦丞激动地说。

“不用谢我。你要是能抽出时间，帮我周末送一下玲玲。”

“没问题。你把时间告诉我。我去安排。”陈韦丞说道。

玲玲终于见到了青青，她以后的妹妹。又见到了医生陈叔叔。爸爸跟她说以后青青会跟她一起去幼儿园，她在幼儿园要照顾好妹妹。陈叔叔会在周六周日送她去上课外班。

杨博尧休假的这一个月对于他和陈韦丞都是一个调整，从旧有的生活调整到一个全新的状态里去。自此他和陈韦丞，和玲玲，和青青，四个人的生命被生活牢牢捆绑在了一起。

青青正式上了幼儿园。杨博尧每天接送玲玲和青青上下幼儿园。陈韦丞开始在医院附近找房子。陈韦丞最后找到了跟杨博尧一个小区同一栋楼里的另外一套。他从父母家里把他和青青的东西搬进新房里。他和杨博尧成为了住同一个楼的邻居。

住到医院附近省下了陈韦丞很多之前从父母家到单位的通勤时间。他还得到了一个提拔的机会，正在准备材料。

等到一个月假期结束，杨博尧回到工作正轨。两个人不约而同地觉得轻松了很多。他们四个人之前拆东墙补西墙的生活双双结束了。

陈韦丞也安排好了时间在周六周日把玲玲送到课外班上。这解决了杨博尧的大麻烦。

他不用在乐团演出的间隙，来不及换衣服穿着演出服就跑出去，匆匆忙忙地送女儿去上课外班，再慌慌张张赶回去继续演出。

他能更加专注地投入到乐团事业里。

陈韦丞每天下班之后到杨博尧家里接走青青。如果他晚上要加班，他就提前发短信给杨博尧，让青青跟玲玲在杨博尧家睡一晚上。

等到陈韦丞和杨博尧都休息的日子，他们就带着孩子去台北夜市里去玩，或去网路上很火的餐厅吃饭。

这样的生活模式虽并不是他们一开始的想象，但是这种合伙解决了他们作为两个单身父亲的后顾之忧。

生活终于在入口漫长的苦涩之后，给予了一点点回甘。

跟陈韦丞一开始想的一样，杨博尧有能力也有野心，想在年轻的时候拼一拼事业。只是在以前，他身上的负重太多。

杨博尧给陈韦丞发了邀请。他们乐团即将迎来一位国际上有名的指挥家客座。这名指挥会为台北乐团排一场重奏。一提里面选出了两个人，一个是首席，一个是他。

他想让陈韦丞来听他的演出。他叫乐团票务给陈韦丞留了票。

陈韦丞欣然答应。

演出那天他坐在观众席里，跟他上一次坐的位置离得不远。

杨博尧穿着那身他演出专用的黑西装黑西裤 ，白衬衫黑领结。他小提琴声音在重奏里越发突显。陈韦丞听出那是一种格外柔美而坚韧的音色。

他不认得台上的其他人，只认得最外面的杨博尧。其他人都跟他没关系，他只盯着杨博尧看，那是他朝夕相处的人。

演出过了半场，杨博尧的拉琴动作和发出的乐声越发舒展而自由。

陈韦丞察觉到杨博尧也在往下面的观众席看。

他在找他吗？

他的心脏无法抑制住地狂跳。

———TBC———


	4. Chapter 4

陈韦丞得到晋升的那天，他和杨博尧带着孩子去餐厅庆贺。他成为了科室里面的一个小领导，除了工资涨了，他能更加自由地安排休息的时间。

桌上杨博尧也公布了他的好消息，因为他上次在跟指挥合作的重奏里面表现优异，乐团越发倚重他，他接下来会有很多重要的演出机会。

青青什么都都不懂，只知道是好消息，就咯咯地笑。而玲玲大一些，一边听着一边埋头吃菜。

他们双双停止了相亲。因为没有需要了。

杨妈妈来电给杨博尧问他为什么不相亲了，是不是想要定下来了。

杨博尧捏着手机，看着沙发上抱成一团在玩的玲玲和青青，说道：“可能吧。”

他有再想过，但对自己是否还有这种能力表示怀疑。

那一天，杨博尧接到了一通电话。

陈韦丞那天下班很早，七点多就回到了家，跟杨博尧就寒暄了一下之后，把青青接回自己房子里去。

大概晚上十点多的时候，他哄了青青睡着，对着电脑处理工作上的事，接到了杨博尧的电话。

“喂？”他小声说道。

“是陈叔叔吗？”是玲玲的声音。

“玲玲？怎么是你？”

“是我，”她顿了顿，“我用了爸爸的手机给您打电话。不好意思这么晚还打扰您。您能不能下来看一下爸爸？他好像生病了。”

陈韦丞闻言蹭地一下站起来，说道：“你等着我。我马上下来。你别出来。任何人要是敲门都不要理。你从猫眼里看到是我，再开门，知道吗？”

他进卧房看了一眼青青，女孩睡得正熟。他从关上了窗户，拿出了家里的应急医疗箱，拿了钥匙，从外面锁了门。下楼到杨博尧家里去。

玲玲很听话。从猫眼里看到是他过后才开门。

他一进门就看到歪倒在沙发上的杨博尧，脸颊通红，已经昏睡过去了。他一摸额头，滚烫的。

他稍微解开了杨博尧的衣服，把温度计塞到他腋下。过了一会拿出来一看，39度。

玲玲在一边焦急地坐着，陈韦丞说道：“问题不大。就是发烧了。我给你爸爸喂点退烧药，让他睡一觉。明天早上要是还退不了，我就带他去医院。”

“发生什么事了？怎么突然就病了？我晚上接青青的时候还好好的。”他说。

玲玲说道：“就在您走之后，爸爸接了一个电话，然后吵起来了。他哭了，在沙发上休息。我去叫他不起来，才发现他可能是生病了。”

“你知道是谁打过来的吗？”陈韦丞问。

玲玲眼里流露着犹疑，她咬住了下唇。她做这个动作的时候特别像杨博尧。陈韦丞怀疑这是她从她爸爸那里学来的。

“没关系。这是你爸爸的私事。你不说我不会怪你。”陈韦丞说道。

“是妈妈。”玲玲说。

陈韦丞深深地叹了一口气。那显然是杨博尧前妻。

“我知道了。好孩子。”他说道。

他从医疗箱里拿出退烧药，倒了一点水，给喂杨博尧服下。他轻轻拍拍杨博尧，让他醒一醒。

“…是谁？”杨博尧迷迷糊糊地哼哼。

“是我，陈韦丞。”

“嗯…哦…”

“你发烧了，醒醒吃了药再睡。”他说道，把药喂进杨博尧嘴里，给他一点水送服下。

晚上十一点多了，玲玲还坐在餐桌边上。陈韦丞看到说道：“你也回去睡吧 ，明天还要上幼儿园。如果你爸爸明天起不来，我会送你去。”好在明天是乐团公休日，杨博尧不必上班。

“青青呢？”她问起来妹妹，“她一个人在楼上睡觉不安全吧。不如您把她带下来，我和她晚上一起睡。明早一起走。”

“这样也好。”

于是这个晚上，玲玲和青青在一张床上面睡觉。陈韦丞守在沙发旁边看护着杨博尧。

他高热退了一部分，额头也没有那么烫了，脸颊上还残留着酡红。

情不自禁地，他在杨博尧额头上留下一个轻轻的吻。

他很快后悔了，这有点趁人之危的嫌疑。但他不知道，如果那通电话真的是杨博尧前妻打来的，他是否还有机会。

早上杨博尧烧退了，但是还在睡着。他给他留了字条：早饭在桌上，退烧药在箱子里。

他把玲玲和青青送到幼儿园。整个白天他卯足了劲处理事情，又把一些事推到明后两天，终于赶在幼儿园关门之前把玲玲和青青接回去。

杨博尧在家里准备了一大桌子菜等他们回来。陈韦丞一进门看到桌上的菜，皱了眉头。

他让两个孩子先去洗手，对杨博尧说：“不是叫你好好休息吗？晚饭叫外卖就可以了。你病还没好，注意身体。”

“没事，”杨博尧笑笑，“我自己身体自己知道。”招呼两个孩子来吃饭。

饭后，他让玲玲看着青青在客厅里写作业。他拉着陈韦丞进卧室说话。陈韦丞大概知道是为了什么。

杨博尧打开灯，坐在床上，“坐吧。”他对陈韦丞说。陈韦丞做了下来，在杨博尧床上。

“昨天的事谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”

“你应该已经知道了。昨天是我前妻打来的电话。她跟她第二任丈夫离婚了，想要找我复合。”

“那你是怎么想的？”陈韦丞问道。

杨博尧苦笑道，“我有什么选择吗？难不成我要给玲玲找个后妈吗？”

陈韦丞说道：“玲玲刚生下来，你们就离婚了。四年了，她也没想要来看玲玲一眼。现在她又离婚了才过来找你。杨博尧，值得吗？”

“可是她毕竟是玲玲的妈妈，他们有血缘关系。时间长了会有感情的。”杨博尧说。

“杨博尧，这不像你。你明明知道血缘关系没有那么重要。青青就是我前女友和别人的孩子。我不知道你为了什么一定要跟她复合。你不会对她还有感情吧？”

“没有了，不会有了。”杨博尧摇头，“离婚之后我就什么都不想了。我也知道她不是良配。可我没有别的选择。”

“你有。”陈韦丞说道，“你是有选择的。你好好想一想。”

“我跟谁？”杨博尧说，“相亲的那些人都不合适。”

陈韦丞不说话，睁着一双湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，怀着一点点盼望。杨博尧看着他的眼神就什么都明白了。可他不回应。

“你为什么不说话？我不合适吗？”陈韦丞急了。

“别犯傻，”杨博尧说，“你没结过婚。你不知道结婚过后是什么样子。”

“我们都一起生活那么长时间了，朝夕相处。没有人比我更合适了。我也是真心爱你和玲玲。你对我有没有一点感情？”陈韦丞说道。

杨博尧瞥过头去不看他，“结婚跟感情没有关系。”

“我不在问结婚。你不要逃避问题。你爱不爱我？”陈韦丞说道。

“爱，或者不爱。”他说道。

杨博尧咬紧了他的下唇。

陈韦丞突然有了天大的勇气，伸手打破了他们之间的空气界限，只是摸了摸杨博尧的头发。

“我知道你不想结婚。这没关系。告诉我好不好，你爱不爱我？”

“对不起，”杨博尧说道，“让你失望了。”他眼眶红红的，难以掩饰颤抖的声音。

陈韦丞读懂了他。

“你也爱我对不对？只是不想结婚。”陈韦丞轻声细语。

杨博尧咬着唇点点头，无比艰难地说：“我确实爱你。可我没有办法再次接受婚姻。”

“让你失望了。”他说。

“我知道了。”他想要站起来。玲玲和青青在外面玩了有一会时间。他有点不放心。他想去看看两个孩子们。

杨博尧看见他要走，竟一个飞身扑了过去，抓住他的手，把他摁在床上，“别走。求求你， 陈韦丞，不要走。我可以克服的。你只需要再等一等，再多一点耐心。我们会结婚的。”

陈韦丞被杨博尧这一扑吓坏了，连忙把他搂在怀里安慰，“没关系没关系。别害怕。我没有要走。我只是想去看一看孩子。”

“我知道你失望，你一直想要结婚。”

“我没有失望。我很高兴。不结婚就不结婚，只要你爱我，这些都不是什么重要的事，也没有人能说你什么。”陈韦丞说。

“我们四个人现在这样也很好，不用改变什么。等过一阵子我去看看房子，我们买一套新房，一家人住在一起。这才是我们一直想要的，并不一定是婚姻。”

“我会尽力克服的。你只要再等我一会，时间不会很长的，相信我。”杨博尧说道。

“我等你，会等你。”陈韦丞说道，“不论是一个月两个月，一年两年，还是一辈子，我都会等你。不能克服也没有关系，不要逼自己。这是你的选择。我，还有玲玲和青青都会理解你。”

杨博尧垂着头，在他肩头上留下一个轻轻的吻。

“今天晚上你就睡在我这里吧。”杨博尧说道。

———TBC———


	5. Chapter 5

杨博尧带陈韦丞去见了他妈妈。陈韦丞终于理解了为什么杨博尧回到台北宁愿一个人带着玲玲生活过得捉襟见肘也不愿意跟他妈妈住在一起。

那是个有点老派又难缠的女人。字里行间都在试探他什么时候会跟杨博尧结婚。

一场饭吃得他非常难受。中途他和杨博尧前后离席去卫生间喘口气。

“她说的话你别放在心上，”杨博尧说，“她就是这样，几十年了，改不了了。你大不了就跟她说真话，是我不想结婚。不用把事情都揽在自己身上。”

陈韦丞没吭声，岔开了话题：“我的年假请下来了。你想不想跟我一起出去度假放松一下？”。

“啊？”杨博尧有点惊讶。这是陈韦丞工作以后第一次请年假

“暂时不要管那些东西了。就当结婚孩子这些事情全都没出现过。孩子就交给我父母带着。出去玩两个礼拜，正常我们这样年龄的人不都是这样的吗？”

“好吧。”杨博尧迟疑了一会，回答道。

“你想去哪里？”陈韦丞问，“哪里都可以。”

“哪里都可以吗？”杨博尧问道。

陈韦丞点点头，“哪里都可以。”

“我想回澳大利亚。”

“那我们就回澳大利亚。”

杨博尧不知道这样的选择是对是错。自从玲玲出生以后，他已经四年没有回去了。他知道内心里有些根植的东西是因为澳大利亚而起的。

但他又觉得不应该把拽陈韦丞进他的过去，他的年少无知和青春疼痛里。陈韦丞应该会喜欢台南垦丁那种阳光直射的温暖环境。

晚上他跟陈韦丞同床共枕。他辗转反侧。

“怎么了？睡不着吗？”陈韦丞问道。

“你真的想去澳大利亚吗？我无所谓的。你如果不想去现在改还来得及。”杨博尧说道。

“你这两天心不在焉的原来是在想这个。别乱想。我也想去澳大利亚，看看你曾经生活过的地方。”陈韦丞说道。

杨博尧半信半疑，终究抵不过沉沉睡意。

台北的冬季是澳大利亚的夏季。行李衣服是杨博尧收的，他知道这个季节合适穿什么衣服。他曾一个人在那里度过很多年。

出发之前，陈韦丞到了台北的百货大楼转了一圈。

飞机把他们俩送去了杨博尧阔别了四年之久的澳大利亚。

杨博尧有没有真正放下不知道，但是陈韦丞确实卸下了他成为医生和得到青青之后的压力，在各个景点里敞开了地玩。

这些地方大多杨博尧念书的时候都去过，这次就是带陈韦丞来故地重游。

在布里斯班的那天早上，他们原本打算去考拉公园看考拉。杨博尧临时变了卦。

“我不想去考拉公园。我以前去看过了。我带你去个地方。”杨博尧说道。

他带着陈韦丞打了的士，停在了昆士兰音乐学院的门口。那是他的大学。是往后很多或是幸运或者不幸的事情的起点。

他带着陈韦丞看了他们的排练教室，琴房，演出的小剧场，荣誉墙，从毕业照里面指出他自己和他当时的导师。

他们最后坐在学校的咖啡馆里。杨博尧点了澳洲的馥芮白，那是他在这里读书养成的习惯。

“我妈妈，你知道的，本来想让我大学在台北读建筑。我没有听她的，自作主张往这里递了申请，上了四年的学。之后我就失去了家庭的支持。一个人在这里读书，工作，生活。然后谈恋爱，结婚，又离婚。”

“我跟我前妻认识是在一个party上，我们谈恋爱，然后很快就结婚了。结婚之前也没有问过任何人，只是领证了以后跟我妈说了一声，离婚了知会她一下。她一直想证明我的决定是错的，所以才会在我离婚之后催我回台北，催我找别人再结婚。”杨博尧说。

“是的。确实有很多不好的事，都是因为我一意孤行，但是我不后悔。”

“我跟你说过没有？我以前也想过去澳大利亚读大学，”陈韦丞说，“澳大利亚有很好的医学院。但是我高中的时候英文不好，只能断了留学的心思。”

“如果我当时英文好一点，说不定在party上跟你遇见的就是我了。就不会有后来的那些事情了。”

“或者我当时留在台北，”杨博尧说道，“或许还能更早。如果我们十三十四岁的时候就能认识，现在不知道会是什么样子。”

“我们之前都走了一些弯路，”陈韦丞说，“好在终于负负得正了。”

“谢谢你，”他继续说道，“让我知道你过去的事。过去的你很好，很迷人。不要怀疑这一点。只是我更爱现在的你，爱你现在的样子，爱我们共同的将来。”

“话都说到这份上了，”杨博尧摊手道，“你就没有什么东西想要给我的吗？”

“什么？”陈韦丞傻了。

杨博尧伸手比了一个小小的圆圆的东西，“摸摸你的口袋。”

陈韦丞一掏口袋，摸到一个小小的盒子，“我…我记得我不是放在这里的啊。”

“早上我放的。”杨博尧眨眨眼。

“你怎么知道的？我一个人去买的。谁都没说。”

杨博尧翻了个白眼，“你行李都是我收的。你带什么东西我再清楚不过了。想要瞒我，等下辈子吧。”

“快点快点，”他伸出来手说道，“想要干什么就赶快。过了这个村就没这个店了。”

陈韦丞打开盒子，里面是一枚钻戒。这是他在台北买的。当时买的时候没有别的想法，只是想买，或者说安慰下他自己。他已经做好近几年送不出去，或者永远送不出去的准备了。

他把戒指给杨博尧戴上。他还是嘴笨，像开始一样没有长进，“我以为送不出去了。就买了他们说的最经典的款式。如果你不喜欢，我们回台北再买。”

“这个很好，我很喜欢。”杨博尧说道，“别的话呢？有没有别的话想要对我说的？”

“有，有。”陈韦丞说道。

“你愿意成为我的伴侣吗？无论贫穷还是富有，疾病还是健康，都始终如一地爱护尊重彼此，直到死亡将我们分开。”

“我愿意。”杨博尧说道，让眼前的这个人带他重新回到婚姻殿堂里。这一次他更从容更坚定，因为和他一起进入这个神圣处所的是更合适的人。他的名字叫做陈韦丞。

他们牵着手漫步在校园里，像一对热恋的年轻的校园情侣。

时间在他们身上就像打了个结，从澳大利亚到澳大利亚，从台北到台北。过去在哪里荒废掉的，就在哪里找回。

陈韦丞想起一首老情歌，他问杨博尧会不会唱。杨博尧点点头。于是他们唱起来。

“冬季到台北来看雨  
梦是唯一行李  
轻轻回来不吵醒往事  
就当我从来不曾远离  
如果相逢把话藏心底  
没有人比我更懂你  
…  
冬季到台北来看雨  
别在异乡哭泣  
冬季到台北来看雨  
也许会遇见你”

——END——


End file.
